Stories: Lincoln to the Dark Side
Lincoln has been mistreated by his sisters for the last time! He wants revenge on them for all the pain and suffering he has been through! But how? Perhaps someone can help him- in exchange for helping her. Helping her destroy the world! Can Lincoln see through this danger in time? Or will Lincoln start to pursue a career in villainy? Cast *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Jenny *Galaximus *Mr. Red Story Lincoln is once again, in the thick of his crazy siblings antics. He is currently walking, holding Lily's dirty diaper. *'Lincoln: '''Can't I have a calm, quiet day for once?! *'Lily: Poo poo. *'Lori: '''Lincoln, no matter how hard any of us try, we literally cannot escape the chaos around here. *'Lincoln: 'I realize that but- AUGH! *''he slips and slides on a banana peel. His face becomes a bright red.* ''LUAN! *'Luan: 'Oh come on, Lincoln! I thought it was appealing! Hahahaha! Get it? *'Lucy: 'Lincoln. *'Lincoln: ''*gasps, and jumps away* Oh, it's just Lucy. *'Lola: You got mud on my dollhouse, Lana! *'Lana: '''Lighten up! A little mud will never harm you! ''Lola and Lana begin fighting, and Lincoln get sucked into it. He emerges battered, bruised, and most of all, furious. *'Lincoln: '''That's it! I am sick of you guys making my life miserable! ''*he storms out of the house* As Lincoln storms out of the house, Mr. Red observes at the comfort of the Galactic Fortress, all while snickering * 'Mr. Red: '''Alas, poor Lincoln. Oh, so young, so independent, so tolerant... Now has reached its limit. ''Red then notices that Galaximus is gone. '' * '''Mr. Red: '''What the-? GALAXIMUS!? Where is she? (walks around the fortress) GALAXIMUS!? ''Meanwhile.... * 'Lincoln: '''Ugh! I just wish I could get some respect from them for once! I need a way to get- revenge.... ''Lincoln then sees a pair of glowing orange eyes from a dark alley. He slowly moves towards them. * '???: '''Hey, buddy- come here. I hear you want- revenge, is that right? * '''Lincoln: '''On my sisters, yeah. I don't want to harm them, but I of tired of this... * '???: 'I hear you- I had sister problems too. * '''Lincoln: '''That voice- those eyes- you wouldn't be- * '???: 'That's right! ''*she emerges from the shadows* It is I, Galaximus! I think I might be able to help you with your problem, little Linky. * '''Lincoln: '''I know what you are up to- you just want me to be your pawn in your world-ruling schemes- well, it's not gonna happen! * '''Galaximus: '''Oh, don't worry- I will give you advice anyway! Always happy to help with sibling trouble! * '''Lincoln: Well- okay, then! * Galaximus: 'Come with me- to my lair! ''Meanwhile, in the fortress * 'Mr. Red: '''Well, she's not in here right now... (looks at Galaximus' candy vault) I... Suppose I can help myself with just one piece of her candy. After all, it's only one. She'll never notice! ''Mr. Red lockpicks his way to the vault and grabs a piece of her candy. And JUST when he is about to eat it, Galaximus comes in with Lincoln. * 'Galaximus: '''Red!? What are you doing?! * '''Mr. Red: '''Uhh- It-It's not what you think! ''Galaximus then promptly grabs Mr. Red by the top of his head and hurls him through a nearby window * 'Mr. Red: '''OW! That actually hurts! Why did I decide to go sober!? * '''Galaximus: '''Now, Lincoln, I have lots to teach you, but I think that it's best you get settled in here. You see- I don't think my other minions know you are here... (sees Creep prepared to shoot Lincoln with a bow and arrow) * '''Dr. Creep: '''But I do... And there's Red, but that besides the point. I know you're our lord, but what is HE doing here? * '''Galaximus: '''Creep, hold your fire! He's here on ''my ''terms. * '''Dr. Creep: '''With all due respect, that's hard to believe. How do we know if Lincoln is actually willing to join us? * '''Galaximus: '''He told me he wants revenge on his ten sisters, due to all the pain and suffering they have caused him. * '''Mr. Red: '(comes back in, injured) I-I can back that up. I was observing Lincoln and the torture his sisters were causing to him. For example, just today, he changed Lily's diaper, falls for a banana prank and pun from Luan, got spooked by Lucy, and unwillingly got into a fight with Lola and Lana, which was his breaking point. * 'Galaximus: '''Precisely. Thank you, Red. * '''Lincoln: '''So, how will I even get revenge on my sisters, anyway? * '''Mr. Red: '''Hmmm... I can teach him the basics of computer programming and hackery. Maybe it'll help him sabotage some of his sibling's technology, namely Lori Loud. * '''Lincoln: '''Hacking? That could help me... * '''Galaximus: '''Hmmm.... I have the perfect way to help him! ''*Galaximus mutters something, and all of a sudden, ten clones of her appear!* * 'All ten of Galaximus' clones: '''Hi! * '''Mr. Red: '''WHAT THE FFFF-!? * '''Galaximus Clone #1: '''Hello! I'm Galaximus! * '''Galaximus Clone #2: '''No, that's my name! * '''Galaximus (original one): '''All I gotta do is take these clones, and make them like Lincoln's sisters! That will be a big help to him! * '''Mr. Red: '''But he doesn't have the sufficient knowledge of basic villainy! If you wish, I can give him a book about it! (holds a book that says "Villainy 101" * '''Galaximus Clone #6: '''Books are for nerds! * '''Galaximus Clone #10: '''Yeah! * '''Galaximus: '''Well, Lincoln does have to learn the basics of villainy. But I still stand by my idea. * '''Mr. Red: '''Then we have reached an agreement! (gives Lincoln the book) It's only 120 pages long. I expect you'll study it? (gives an intimidating look to Lincoln) * '''Lincoln: '''Uh..... sure? ''*he opens the book and starts to read* * 'Mr. Red: '(turns to the clones ) Okay, which one of you is the original Galaximus? I'd like to talk to her for a moment. * '''Galaximus Clone #9: '''Me! * '''Galaximus: ''*glares at her* It's me, Red. ''*she approaches Red* ''What's on your mind? * '''Mr. Red: '''Are you sure Lincoln truly has the potential of being a supervillain? I mean, he's only an 11-year old! * '''Galaximus: '''Trust me Red- if I made ''you ''a villain, I can surely make Lincoln one. Plus, I am working on something in case things go wrong. Ha ha ha... * '''Mr. Red: '''Okay... (walks away) I've became a villain myself, not by her... * '''Galaximus: '''I heard that! ''*turns to Lincoln* ''Now Lincoln- ''*she claps her hands, and motions for her clones to leave* ''It is time to begin your training. In order for you to be able to grasp your feelings you have inside of you, you must envision your sisters. Luckily, your old pal Galaximus is ready to improvise! ''*the clones come back, each dressed like one of Lincoln's sisters* '' * '''Lincoln: '''Woah- that is- actually pretty good. * '''Galaximus: '''Give me my Nobel Prizes later- let the training begin! ''A montage plays of Lincoln doing rude things to the Galaximus clones, that look like his sisters- he drops Lori's phone into the toilet, smashes Luna's guitar, tears up Leni's dresses, ransack Lola's tea party, and turns Luan's pranks against the clone of her. * Lincoln: 'That- felt- great! I feel empowered now. And it's all thanks to you, Galaximus! * '''Galaximus: '''Don't mention it- now, you should train some more, my little prodigy. For tomorrow, we shall set out, to exact your utter revenge! Ha! HA! HAHAHAHAHA! ''Lincoln tries to laugh with her, but he does a poor job. * 'Galaximus: '''We'll- work on the evil laugh. * '''Mr. Red: '''Allow me. (plays a very impressive evil laugh) * '''Lincoln: '''I guess that will have to do. * '''Mr. Red: '''I will be recording your evil deeds as your final test. I hope Galaximus taught you well. * '''Lincoln: '''Alright then. When will we do this? * '''Mr. Red: '''What time would you recommend, Galaximus? * '''Galaximus: '''I think tommorow morning will suffice. ''That night, Lincoln is fast asleep. He looks really happy. But then, he starts to look uncomfortable, and starts tossing and turning in his bed. He's having a nightmare, in which he can see himself terrorizing his sisters. His sisters, terrified, run away from home, leaving Lincoln to control Royal Woods. He then sees Galaximus. * '''Galaximus: ''*within the dream* Wow, Lincoln! You single-handingly drove your sisters out of town, and took over your city! I'm gonna promote you- and together, this planet is ours! ''The dream continues with Galaximus and Lincoln going from place to place on Earth, causing people to run in away in fear. It escalates to Galaximus becoming ruler of the Earth. His dream ends with the Earth in Galaximus hands, as she laughs maniacally. Lincoln wakes with a yelp! * Lincoln: 'Am I crazy!? I can't let Galaximus do this! I need to confront her! ''Lincoln gets out of bed and sprints to the door of Galaximus's room. It's guarded by two Octolings. * '''Octoling Guard #1: '''Hey- what do you think you're doing? * '''Lincoln: '''I want in! I need to talk to Galaximus! * '''Octoling Guard #2: '''Sorry, pal. But we must prevent that action. * '''Octoling Guard #1: '''No one should ever wake up Lady Galaximus before 8 AM. Unlike- Tom.... * '''Lincoln: '''What happened to him? * '''Octoling Guard #2: '''He went in, fifteen minutes before 8 AM, and woke Galaximus up. Our lord then proceeded to maul him- alive. * '''Lincoln: ''*he looks really scared* Alright, thanks for you time, I'm outta here! ''*he zips away in a flash* The two Octolings high-five each other. * 'Octoling Guard #2: '''You're pure evil. * '''Octoling Guard #1: '''Heh- thanks. Humans are weenies, anyway. * '''Mr. Red: '(comes behind the guards) I heard a yelp. What happened, guards? * 'Octoling Guard #1: '''That human, Lincoln I think, wanted to talk to Lady Galaximus. ''Dark Jaiden also arrives, vacuuming the walls and the floors. * 'Dark Jaiden: '''I heard something. * '''Ocotling Guard #2: '''I dunno about you all, but I have some odd feelings about that kid... * '''Mr. Red: '''You’re not alone... I have my own suspicions about Lincoln... * '''Octoling Guard #1: '''But I think Lady Galaximus has it well under her control... * '''Mr. Red: '''If I have to be honest... I doubt that... I’m going to bed... (walks away) * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Oh well. ''The next morning, Lincoln puts on his orange T-shirt, pants, and goes to see Galaximus. As he walks into Galaximus's throne room, he looks up to see the gigantic goddess. * 'Lincoln: '''Uh, Galaximus? Can we talk? * '''Galaximus: '''Huh? ''*she looks down, seeing Lincoln* ''Oh, of course! What's on your mind, Linky? * '''Lincoln: '''Well, I've been thinking about yesterday, and last night I thought to myself- I'm not cut out for doing this evil game. * '''Galaximus: '''Wait-WHAT?! * '''Lincoln: '''I don't want to hurt my sisters! No matter how much they annoy me, I know, deep down, they care for me- and I care for them just as much! * '''Galaximus: '''Sickening- absolutely sickening! I give you all these great lessons, and you are gonna chicken out on me?! ''*she shrinks down to her normal size, and slowly walks towards Lincoln.* ''You little weenie. ''*she walks in circles around Lincoln* ''Lemme tell you something, Loud. For years, I, the mighty Galaximus, have taught wayward fools the ways of villainy! And all of them have gone on to do great things! FOR ME! I'm not letting you run away like a mouse. You are mine now, and if you refuse to do what I say, you are really gonna hate the consequences! * '''Lincoln: '''Oh yeah? * '''Galaximus: '''You think I'm bluffing? Think fast! ''*she shoots Lincoln with her Splattershot, and his eyes turn orange* ''Now Lincoln- who is your master? * '''Lincoln: '''My master is- Galaximus, lord of evil. * '''Galaximus: '''Excellent.... my new Hypno-Ink is working! Now that foolish human has no mind of his own- he only wants to serve me! And then, I shall unleash him upon the Gang- and when I win this universe is mine! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! HAHA- ''*she coughs* ''ACK! Bleah! I always choke when I laugh maniacally! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Need a glass of water? * '''Galaximus: '''Are you mad, Dark Jaiden? Water is my enemy! Get me some coffee or something! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Okay. ''*goes to the coffee machine and prepares cappuccino* Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker Category:Pages without links